


Ball in the Court

by Yoite



Series: Some Say The World Will End In Fire [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Len and Sara are best mates, M/M, Sara plays cupid, What's new, coldwave, len is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite
Summary: This chapter is basically the mirror image of "Sweet Break". Because someone needs to talk some sense into Len. It's more light-hearted and silly than the previous one.Part 8 of my coldwave series; it won't make much sense if you haven't read the other parts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on Sara's and Len's dialogue in 1x10, which I loooove. These two have awesome chemistry together, so even though coldwave are my OTP, I like the idea of Len & Sara becoming really close friends.

Len was sat with his back against the wall of the cargo bay – yes, _that_ cargo bay – idly bouncing a little blue rubber ball off the opposite wall and catching it with one hand. It was a habit he’d picked up as a kid, since he’d never been the type of kid who gets invited to play with the others. Now it was almost an act of meditation, though, of course, the thief would never use those words. Speaking of unsuitable words..

_“.. I don’t hate you now..”_

Len scoffed, catching the ball as it came flying at him with considerable speed. Really, _that_ was Mick’s idea of a romantic confession? _Those_ were the sweet nothings he’d been waiting to hear all his life? Surely not.

But most pathetically of all, deep down he knew he’d already forgiven his partner. Not because of anything Mick had said, though seeing that unbreakable mountain of a man on his knees had been both heart-breaking and oddly satisfying. No, just because Mick was Mick and making excuses for his temperamentally challenged friend was another stupid habit Len had picked up as a kid.

Forgiving _himself_ , on the other hand.. now, that was a different sort of issue altogether. Finding an excuse for replaying that incoherent babble in his head, for wanting to believe the parts that Mick could not say? None of it could be true, not in any conceivable timeline-

“Ah, here you are.”

Len swore under his breath, instinctively drawing a leg up to his chest and wrapping both arms around it. Sara really had a talent for disturbing him when he was busy sulking all by his lonesome self.

“No luck getting us out of this hole yet?”

“Gideon is making some progress, but for now.. we’re stuck.”

“So what are you doing down here?”

Sara leaned back against a pile of boxes, crossed her arms and gave him the type of half-chiding, half-amused look that Len knew all too well by now. He wasted no time mirroring it back at her.

“I was going to ask you the same thing, Leonard.”

“Where would you prefer me to be, your bed?”

The white canary laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you think you should talk to him.. rather than playing with your blue ball all on your own?”

Len tilted his head with a little smirk. Granted, Sara’s innuendo was more sophisticated than his, but for once she wasn’t quite up to date with the crew’s favourite new gossip topic.

“We had our talk. It was just as enjoyable as this one is shaping up to be.”

“So you’re still telling me you don’t have any feelings about Mick?”

“I’m still telling you there’s nothing to tell.”

“Because he sure has feelings about you. And he’s not as good at hiding them as you think you are.”

Now it was Len’s turn to roll his eyes in contrived exasperation. He was expert enough at creating a cover to realise when his was blown to shreds. By now, these conversations with Sarah felt more like a little game they played and less like an earnest attempt to deny anything.

He leaned his head back against the wall and stretched out both legs, relaxing a little as Sara let herself down onto the floor next to him.

They sat in silence for a little while before she spoke again.

“Look, the first time I saw Nyssa, it blew me off my feet. I thought I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. And that’s saying something, I’ve dated Oliver Queen after all. It wasn’t an easy thing to admit to myself.”

“ _Look_ , I don’t care about that.”

“Then what’s the issue?”

“You mean, apart from the fact we’re trying to kill each other on a regular basis?”

“Nobody’s perfect.”

The thief sighed and occupied himself with a detailed study of his boots.

“Not sure if you noticed, but Mick and I, we don’t do touchy-feely. We’re the type that likes to keep each to himself. For everyone’s sake.”

“I see. Were you not living together when Rip picked you up?”

Len shot her an irritated glance from underneath furrowed brows. Sara only shrugged and smiled in return.

“Mick mentioned something like that.”

“I wouldn’t call sleeping in an abandoned warehouse ‘living’.”

“Actually, Mick called it your ‘man cave’.”

“In what exact context did he- whatever.”

Len did not need to ask when or why Mick had spoken about these things to Sara. She had the power to unlock people, maybe a result of her training with the League. And looking at her now, Len could not help but think they could have made a great couple. Sara was wise beyond her years, fierce and kind all at once. She was the type of person who could have warmed him up a little. But no, he had to choose the person who could burn him alive and, in fact, nearly did a couple of times. Len chose him, and then he turned him down. Because he just wasn’t made for happiness.

“You know, sooner or later Gideon will get us out of here and we’ll go after the oculus.”

“Can’t wait.”

“You don’t think we’re all gonna get through that alive.”

“It’s a suicide mission. What’s your point?”

“Remember when we were freezing to death in the engine room, and Mick was the one person on your mind..”

“I’d rather not relive those happy memories.”

“.. well, all I could think about was Nyssa. And now I can’t help thinking about her again. That I might never see her again. I wish I could tell her how I feel one more time. But I’m stuck on this ship. And she’s not stuck here with me. That would be just too convenient, wouldn’t it?”

“Very subtle.”     

“It’s too late to be subtle, Leonard.”

Sara gave him one more encouraging smile before she got back to her feet, stretching her limbs.

“But it’s not too late to stop being an ass.”

When she left Len shook his head and tossed the ball against the wall one last time. He failed to catch it and it hit him on the nose on its way back. Sara’s head reappeared in the doorway.

“Told you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments always welcome. :)


End file.
